


Team Karaoke

by copperblue



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperblue/pseuds/copperblue
Summary: The one where Team RWBY organises a Karaoke night and Blake breaks Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Team Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> So had an idea. Wrote it down. No edits so here it is warts and all. Was fun to write, hope it's fun to read!

Despite being busy, silence engulfed the library at Beacon. Exams were fast approaching and the students were cramming in as much study time as possible. Too much. Every waking moment seemed to be spent in the oppressive atmosphere, surrounded by tomes of varying subjects. Normally one of her favourite places to relax, even Blake had to be dragged through the doors by Weiss that day.

Speaking of Weiss, Ruby was sure she’d been staring at the same page of her textbook for the past hour. Ruby yawned sleepily, head barely being propped up by her hands, eyelids drooping against her will. She shifted her weight, picked up her pencil and looked down at the few written words in her notebook. Unable to focus on her practice question on the history of Remnant, _(who cares about the past anyways?),_ Ruby glanced around the table at her team-mates to see how they were doing. 

The steady rise and fall of Yang’s chest, as her head rested on her book confirmed that Yang indeed was asleep. Ruby stared enviously at her sister. She wish she had the smarts Yang had. With seemingly minimal effort she still managed to always get top marks. But deep down, Ruby knew it wasn’t that simple. Yang worked hard, really hard, she’d probably spent half the night studying, but still… 

Sighing she looked to her left where Weiss sat. Normally the most studious of them all, Weiss’ glazed look gave her away. She really hadn’t turned the page since they’d arrived, and that was almost - Ruby glanced at the giant clock on the wall - only an hour ago?! _How could that be?!_ Ruby shook her head in despair. She was sure they’d been there so long they’d skipped lunch. 

The sound of a pencil scratching furiously on paper drew her attention to Blake. At least someone was having a productive study session. Ruby’s eyes narrowed as she watched the strokes of Blakes pencil, and the furtive glances she kept throwing Yang’s way. _Hang on a minute._ Suspiciously, Ruby slowly leaned forward to get a better look at Blake’s notebook. 

Sensing the movement next to her, Blake slid Ruby a look as she closed her arm around her book, ducking her head in closer to the page in an attempt to keep her secrets. But not before Ruby had spotted what she was doing.

“Right!” Ruby slammed her book closed on the table, eliciting startled looks from Blake and Weiss, whilst Yang continued to slumber peacefully. “That’s it! I declare this study session over! We need a night - a day - and a night off!”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Ruby, you can’t just - “

“Yes I can! And I am! I’m team leader and I say we need some fun.” 

“And what, may I ask, do you propose?” asked Weiss, curiosity getting the better of her despite the voice in her head telling her she needed to study more.

“Ummm…well…” Ruby frowned, she hadn’t thought that far ahead yet. Blake quietly returned to her work, whilst Weiss raised an eyebrow at Ruby expectantly. “I…ummm…I’ve got it! karaoke!”

Yang bolted upright, her chair clattering to the floor with a loud clatter. Weiss squealed in fright, whilst Blake jumped so hard she left a shadow clone of her self in her chair. 

“Did someone say, KARAOKE?!” Yang yelled excitedly.

“I…I…” Ruby slapped a hand to her face, realising her mistake. What was she thinking?

“I LOVE karaoke!” exclaimed her sister whilst Blake sheepishly crept back into her seat.

“Shh!” someone crossly whisper-shouted from across the room.

“SORRY!” Yang yelled back, before turning her full attention back to the group. Lowering her voice she asked, “So come on Ruby, dish the deets.When, where, what songs are we going to do? Is it a competition? Of course it is. How boring would it be if not? Oooo, we should ask team JNPR, and team CFVY, and team...”

“Is she always like this? Weiss asked in exasperation as Yang continued to talk to no-one in particular about all the teams she wanted to invited and the songs she’d like to sing.

“’Fraid so,” replied a weary but cheerful Ruby with a giggle.

“Well you can count me out,” muttered Blake as she returned to scribbling in her book.

“WHAT?!!!” yelped Yang, all previous thoughts evaporated by that single statement.

“SHHH!” 

“What?!” repeated Yang more quietly. “Blake you have to! It’s karaoke! How can you say no to karaoke?”

“Quite easily actually,” responded Blake, avoiding Yang’s eyes and burying herself back in her notebook.

After a moments hesitation, where Weiss watched Blake return to her studies, she said, “I agree with Blake.”

“Nooo!” cried Yang, dramatically throwing herself over the table, scattering their work everywhere. “Please don’t do this to me! I had a dream! I had hope! And now you are tearing it away!” 

Ignoring Yang’s dramatics, Weiss sat back down, tugged her textbook out from under Yang’s head causing her to break character with a small “Ouch!” as her head hit the table. “We should all be studying. Not wasting our time on frivolous fun.” Weiss flipped the pages trying to find where she had stopped.

Not wiling to back down, Ruby narrowed her eyes, readying for the attack. She would not loose this battle. “Weiss, you spent an hour looking at the same page and now you can’t even find it again.” Wide eyed, Weiss slowly closed her book again. “Yang was _literally_ asleep, and Blake -”

“What about Blake? Even now she’s trying to study whilst you disrupt everything,” countered Weiss smugly, using Blake as the good example for them all.

“No she’s not!” cried a frustrated Ruby. She would NOT lose this battle! “Blake is drawing pictures of Yang!”

“What?” asked a surprised Weiss.

“What?” asked a startled Blake as she scrabbled to hug her book close to her chest, suddenly avoiding everyone’s eyes. “No I’m not!”

“Yes you are. I saw you!”

“Reeaaallly?” asked Yang as she rolled on her side to look curiously at Blake, a smirk on her face. “You know Blake, if you want to draw me you can. I’ll even pose for you if you like,” she teased with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Blake blushed profusely. 

Ruby leaned in to the speechless faunus. “They’re very good by the way,” she whispered in encouragement, causing Blake to blush even more.

“Can we get back to the subject at hand?” asked Weiss.

_Call me_ , mouthed Yang to Blake with a wink and a smile, before flipping herself off the table in a completely over-the-top show-off manoeuvre to stand next to Weiss _directly_ opposite Blake. Ruby knew a thing about the colour red, but even she couldn’t believe the shade Blake’s face turned.

“Er…yeah…” Ruby turned her attention back to Weiss. “Look Weiss, I know -”

Weiss’ glare quickly silenced the younger girl.

“Ruby,” began Weiss formerly, “you have made a well structured argument. I believe your theory to relax for a few hours in order to increase our productivity when we return to study is correct.”

“It is?” 

“Therefore, I will help you organise and participate in, karaoke night.”

“You will?! Oh Weiss! You’re the best!” squealed Ruby, sweeping her friend into a crushing hug.

“Er, Ruby? I think you’re killing Weiss,” pointed out a concerned Yang.

“Huh? Oh sorry!” 

Ruby sheepishly let go of a gasping Weiss. 

“It’s fine,” croaked Weiss, taking in lung-fulls of much needed air. 

“Blake? You in?” asked Yang, turning all their attention to the shy faunus across the table.

“No, I’m good, thanks.” 

“Awww, please?” begged Yang, leaning over the table, batting her eyes dramatically at Blake. “For me?”

Blake seemed to hesitate.

“Come on Blake. We all need this. Look at how bloodshot Weiss’ eyes are from all that reading.”

Blake frowned. “But you said she wasn’t actually - “

“And Yang!” cried Ruby, swiftly moving to her sisters side and peering into her face. “Look at those bags from all the late night studying.”

“What?” cried an outraged Yang. “Hey!” 

“And you!” continued Ruby, ignoring her sisters protests as she moved onto Blake. “Blake you - “

“Okay, okay, I’ll go,” caved Blake, not wanting to hear how dreadful she looked.

“Yes!” high-fived Yang and Ruby together. 

“But don’t expect me to sing,” finished Blake with a mutter.

“Don’t worry,” whispered Yang to Ruby, “leave that bit to me.” Not so quiet that Blake didn’t throw her a scowl.

“Hello!” came a cheerful interruption form Pyrrah.

“Oh, hi Pyrrah,” said Ruby.

“Are you guys planning a karaoke night?” Jaune asked, popping up next to her.

“Argh!” yelled Ruby, jumping at the sound of Jaune’s voice next to her. “Where did you come from?”

“We’re in!” practically screamed Nora, bouncing up and down as Ren quietly followed his team to the table. “What’s the plan? Will there be food? There had better be food!”

“Erm…we haven’t got that far in the planning yet…”

“Well we can help,” offered Pyrrah.

“Yeah! It’s not like we’re busy or anything,” added Jaune.

“Aren’t you studying?” 

“Nah. We were playing Compost King behind our textbooks,” confessed Jaune.

“Okay,” Weiss said, taking charge of the situation. “If we are going to make this a successful evening we are going to need to divide and conquer.” 

“Team Karaoke!!” shouted Yang and Nora.

“SSSHHHHH!”

Team JNPR were all staring slack jawed at the stage before them, Weiss sat rigid, hands tensely gripping the side of her chair, whilst Blake sat with her legs scrunched up in front of her in a defensive pose, ears flattened, an incredulous smile on her face at both the awfulness and brilliance of the performance. 

Ruby sat back, legs stretched out, gave her ear defenders a wiggle to make them more comfortable before giving a double thumbs up and yelling “You’re doing great, Yang!”

Smiling she glanced at her friends as Yang finished miming her guitar and drum solo and began singing “Get your motor running, head out on the highway…” Pulled up short by Weiss’ saying something to her Ruby asked “What?”

Weiss crossly pulled off Ruby’s ear defenders., “I said, why didn’t you warn us?!”

“Yeah Ruby!” shouted Nora over the din. “We could have all brought ear defenders!”

Snatching back her ear defenders from Weiss, Ruby shouted back “Now that would be just plain rude!”

“But it’d stop my ears from bleeding,” wailed Jaune.

“On the plus side, we have the bar to ourselves now,” offered Pyrrah, always trying to remain positive.

“C’mon guys. She’s not _that_ bad! Look, Blake’s got four ears and she seems to be enjoying it.”

“Really Ruby? Her ears are so flat you can’t even see them,” sneered Weiss.

“But she’s smiling. Let’s ask her. Blake, you’re enjoying this, right?”

Blake continued to stare at the stage, well, at the person on the stage.

“Blake?” shouted Ruby.

Still no response.

“She’s gone deaf!!” cried Jaune dramatically, practically in tears at seeing his own future In front of him. 

“Of course she hasn’t,” said a softly spoken Ren. “She’s just engrossed in the show.”

“What?!” shouted Nora. “You’re gonna have to speak up Ren!”

“Blake,” said Ren, ignoring Nora.

Blake’s ears pricked up and swivelled in Ren’s direction.

“Yes Ren?”

Everyone stared amazedly between the softly spoken Ren, and Blake. 

“We were wondering if you were enjoying Yang’s song.”

“Well…” Blake glanced back at the stage as Yang went into her second guitar solo this time singing along whilst she played the air guitar, skidding around the stage. 

“Be honest Blake, she’s terrible.” 

“Not, _terrible_. So some of her notes may be a little off -”

“More like all of them,” muttered Weiss.

“- but, her enthusiasm kind of makes up for it. Look at how much fun she’s having up there. She doesn’t care what anyone thinks, she’s just having a good time. I kind of admire her.”

The rest of the group looked to where Yang slid onto her knees for a final air guitar strum, ending the song. Blake was right, Yang was having a blast on that stage. They could all take a leaf from her book and just let go and enjoy themselves. 

Yang stood up, taking a bow, “Thank you. Thank you.”

Suddenly everyone realised the song had ended, offering whoops of enthusiasm and applause for her. Smiling, Yang bounced over to her friends.

“So? Huh? Watchya think? Great right? I’m sure to have scored 10/10, ain’t that right Old Man Shopkeep?” Yang winked in the old mans direction, just as he shook his head despairingly and wrote a 3 on the chalkboard. “What?! 3! You’ve got to be kidding me! I’ll give you a 3 old man!” Yang growled, fists clenching. “Gimme that mic again!”

“No!” came the sudden cry of several voices. 

Quickly followed by platitudes when Yang’s glare turned on her friends. 

“You were totally robbed.”

“Old man doesn’t know music when he hears it.”

“You were amazing.”

“Totally nailed it, sis.”

Yang’s fists unclenched. “Yup. Beat that team JNPR.” She sat down, crossing her legs on top of the table, and swiping one of the others drinks. It didn’t matter who’s, it was hers now.

“Right, who’s up next?” asked Ruby.

“I am!” Pyrrah raised her hand, making her way to the bar to put in her song request as her team whooped and cheered her on. A little shyly Pyrrah took the stage as the intro started, causing her friends to cheer even louder at her song of choice.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you  
I’ve got this feelin’ that won’t subside   
I look at you and I fantasize  
You’re mine and tonight  
Now I’ve got you in my sights…”

“Is it me or is she singing this to one person only?” queried Nora.

“Nope. It’s not just you,” affirmed Ruby.

All eyes turned to Jaune who was obliviously whooping and cheering Pyrrah on enthusiastically. 

“He’s hopeless,” agreed Ren.

Their attention turned back to Pyrrah’s performance. Feeling a little like they were intruding on a private moment they splintered off into smaller conversations as they watched.

“So, Blake, have you decided what you want to sing yet?” asked Ruby.

“What I -? No I don’t think I -”

“If you’re nervous, you can always sing one with me,” suggested Yang, leaning back casually in her chair.

“That’s a good idea. It’s not like you could be any worse,” offered Weiss encouragingly.

“Hey!” protested Yang.

“She has a point,” agreed Ruby.

Yang sighed, defeated. “Yeah I know. If only I had singing lessons as a kid maybe…Hey Weiss, you could - ”

“No.”

“For what it’s worth, I thought you were really good,” confided Blake conspiratorially, shooting a glare at Weiss. She hated seeing Yang down.

“You don’t have to say that, Blake.” 

“No I mean it. In fact, you were so good, you inspired me.” _What was she saying?_

“I did?” asked Yang, hope blossoming in her eyes.

“You did. In fact, I’d love to sing a song with you.” _WHAT WAS SHE SAYING??!!_

“You would?” Yang sat up hopefully.

“You would?” chorused Ruby and Weiss, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“I would,” confirmed Blake. “Want to go look at our options?” she asked Yang, holding out her hand.

“Told ya I’d get her to sing,” Yang told Ruby as she let Blake lead her away to the bar.

Ruby waited until Yang and Blake were out of earshot before grabbing Weiss’ hand. “Weiss, you gotta help me. We HAVE to win this competition.”

“Agreed,” nodded Weiss. “Wait, why?”

“Why? WHY? Because, if we loose we can never again walk the halls of Beacon with our heads held high. We will bring shame to our families, to our school, to the whole of Remnant! And maybe I placed a bet with Jaune,” she finished in a small voice. 

“Ruby!” admonished Weiss. She thought for a moment. “Although I do not condone your actions, you’re right. We absolutely MUST defeat Team JNPR, with such a crushing blow they can never face us in karaoke ever again! They will be the ones crippled with shame!” 

Ruby stared wide eyed at Weiss who had leapt up propelled by determination. “Erm…I think that’s taking it a bit far…but okay.” Tugging Weiss back into her seat, they began strategizing, taking into account overheard shower singing (Ren was actually very good), humming over homework (Nora was definitely tuneful) and Jaune’s numerous attempts to woo Weiss with his dulcet tones proved he could sing - kind of. 

“So we’re agreed? You’ll go after Pyrrah, then we’ll sandwich in Blake and Yang, hopefully one verse only, and I’ll finish us off with -”

A distinctive bass line drifted out from the speakers.

“You all know this one, sing along if you like!” 

“Who gave Yang a mic again?!” wailed Jaune.

“Sorry!” Pyrrah sat sheepishly with her team.

“Great song choice though,” admitted Nora.

“How did this happen?” cried Ruby putting her ear defenders back on.

“Summer lovin’, had me a blast,” began Yang.

“Summer lovin’, happened so fast,” continued Blake shyly.

“Met a girl crazy for me”

“Met a girl cute as can be,” continued Blake a little bolder, letting herself melt into the moment. 

“Summer days drifting away  
To, uh oh, those summer nights” 

“Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!” continued the rest of their friends, Ruby out of time with everyone else.

“Take those off.” Weiss pulled the ear defenders off Ruby’s head. “How can you join in if you can’t hear what’s going on?”

“Like does she have a car?” asked the audience to the two performers.

“No, but she’s got a bike,” muttered Blake, forgetting her mic.

Yang’s eyebrows shot up, as Blake blushed realising her mistake.

Cries of “Woah!” and “Yes! Blake!” followed by whoops, whistles and cheers from the audience. 

Flustered Yang forgot what she was doing on the stage. Had Blake just suggested…

“C’mon Yang!” shouted one of her friends, pulling her back to the moment.

“Oh…erm…Saved her life, she nearly drowned.”

“She showed off, splashing around,” countered Blake.

“That sounds like Yang!” 

Laughter.

The rest of the chorus went by in a blur, Yang singing on autopilot more than anything. Blake’s laughter brushed over her, blanketing her in warmth. Such a rare sound, but here she was laughing, enjoying herself after being so reluctant to get up on that stage.

“Get it together, Yang!” came her sisters’ shout from the middle of the bar.

Blake was circling her. Leaning in she whispered, “We made out under the dock.”

Yang’s legs almost gave way. _Wait, wasn’t that her line?_

“Er…we stayed out till ten o’clock…” she barely got the line out.

“Summer fling don’t mean a thing”

Blake stood close, but not close enough as far as Yang was concerned, as they addressed the audience again.

“But, uh oh, those summer nights”

“Tell me more, tell me more!” came the shouts in return

“But you don’t gotta brag” moaned Jaune.

“Tell me more, tell me more!” they all joined in again

“Cause she sounds like a drag,” drawled Weiss.

Yang rolled her eyes at Weiss, who winked back. 

“She got friendly holding my hand,” Yang held her hand out to Blake.

“Well, she got friendly down in the sand.”

Yang blinked. Did Blake just, slut drop her?! Yang was pretty sure she was malfunctioning. Where had this confident, sexy _(well she always sexy)_ Blake come from?

Missing her line again, Blake didn’t miss a beat.

“Well, she was good, you know what I mean,” continued Blake with a wink to her audience, causing Ruby to audibly groan and slump in her seat trying to simultaneously cover her ears and eyes.

“Blake!” shouted a shocked Weiss.

“It turned colder; that’s where it ends,” Blake turned to Yang holding her hands, smiling.

“So I told her we’d still be -” Yang gulped, almost choking on the word, “friends.”

“Then we made our true love vow.”

Luckily, Yang didn’t need to finish the song, everyone was singing the famous final lines. As their voices all trailed off, Blake sneaked a peck on Yang’s cheek. “You’ve just been Blake-d,” she whispered before sauntering off the stage leaving Yang stood still in shock. 

Ruby and Weiss approached the stage waving a hand in front of the still staring Yang. 

“Yang, are you okay?” questioned Weiss.

“Blake! I think you broke her!” Ruby called over to a smug Blake who had just taken her seat again.

Jaune suddenly stood up. “Team Ruby, you win!”

“What?” came three voices in unison.

“There is no way we could beat that performance,” said Ren.

“They’re right,” agreed Pyrrah.

“Blake broke Yang for crying out loud! How can we top that?” asked Nora.

“Wahoo!” came Ruby’s ecstatic cry as she jumped in the air, whilst Weiss gave a quite but forceful “Yes!” 

Blake re-joined her team on stage. “You hear that Yang? We won!”

“Uh huh,” murmured Yang,

Blake stroked a finger down Yang’s arm. Leaning in close she whispered, “So how about a date?”

Ruby and Weiss’ celebrations were abruptly cut off by a loud thud on the floor. Blake looked startled at the horizontal Yang at her feet.

“Yup, definitely broken!” laughed Ruby.


End file.
